Hinamizawa Syndrome: Kira Strikes Again?
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [HigurashixDN Crossover] Hinamizawa's mysterious chain of murders have made TV around the world. When L is contacted by two desperate police officers, can he help them crack the case, or will he finally be defeated by the paranormal?
1. He Goes By The Name Of L

**A/N: **

**C'mon, you guys. **

**IT _NEEDED_ TO BE DONE. **

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni x Death Note. **

Hinamizawa Syndrome: Kira Strikes Again?

_Chapter One:_ He Goes By The Name Of L.

Ooshi put out his seventh cigarette that night. His investigation teams were working to their full extents, yet nothing more had been found out about the mysterious 'Hinamizawa Syndrome'. The only known person who understood anything about the syndrome, Miyo Takano, had died in an unexplained fire in the mountains the previous night. The unknown virus had seemingly consumed their small town once again, wreaking havoc upon the townsfolk and visitors alike.

Each trail, trace and lead that pulled them closer to solving the syndrome eventually ran stale, or was inconclusive. The Hinamizawa Police Department started asking the public for any crazy ideas they might have, and one positive answer seemed to stick out the most.

_"This is **obviously** the work of Oyashiro-sama!" _

_"Who else could it be?" _

_"Heed these words! Oyashiro-sama will punish those who don't believe!"_

Ooshi lit his eighth cigarette that night. Since when did curses exist? It was a preposterous answer, but, with only decaying clues left to follow, the police had to broaden their minds. Did Oyashiro-sama really rein divine punishment on those who don't believe or deceive His orders?

"This is beginning to get ridiculous," Ooshi swung on his chair, facing Akasaka. "Our men can't do this alone,"

"I agree, but who will come here?" Akasaka chewed on his pen, staring at his blank computer screen. Words flashed up, but he paid no attention. "Hinamizawa isn't exactly a tourist destination, since word got out about Oyashi-"

"Don't even say that person's name," Ooshi growled, turning away from his partner in crime… fighting. "I'm sick of hearing it! Oyashiro-sama, divine punishment this, Oyashiro-sama, murders people he dislikes that. It's crazy! Crazy!"

The senior police officer slammed his fist down on the table, panting slightly.

"I know someone who may be able to help us," Akasaka seemed to be staring rather intently at his computer's screen now, despite his previous lack of interest. "When I was back in Tokyo, there was this man everyone talked about. Apparently, he can solve any mystery. He's cracked cases all over the world!"

"Oh?" Ooshi's interest perked. He walked to Akasaka's computer. "What's his name?"

"There's a very slim chance we can get him here. Being the top detective in the world, I'm sure he's rather busy," Akasaka laughed slightly, opening up a white screen with a giant 'L' on it in fancy, cursive writing. "He goes by the name of L."

**A/N: **

**Well, that's the intro chapter. **

**Doesn't everyone feel so much more enlightened?**


	2. It's Our Only Choice

**A/N: **

**Fair warnings, most people in this fic are referred to by their last name.  
Yagami is Raito's father, not Raito.  
Just so you know. **

The Death Note side of this fic is movie-based, and only slightly influenced by the anime. L is not dead, Misa is not dead, but Raito is.

I hope these details don't effect the story. I know L should be dead, but I wanted to kill him myself. (laugh) 

"L?" Ooshi raised an eyebrow, "What kind of a name is that?"

Akasaka continued to browse the web-page in an attempt to find a contact number, but didn't find one. In fact, there didn't seem to be _any_ form of _anything_ contained on the site, just a few cryptic sentences and a giant L.

"I'm not sure," the junior police officer chuckled lightly. "I guess, if you're a hot-shot detective who has put a ridiculous amount of dangerous criminals behind bars, you wouldn't want to be giving out your name to everyone, would you?"

"True, that." Ooshi took a long drag of his cigarette, eyeing L's web-page. "How do we talk to him?"

"I'm not sure," it appeared that Akasaka didn't know much. "Do you remember a man nicknamed 'Kira'? He was in international news. The Tokyo Police Department called on L to assist them with the case,"

Ooshi _did_ remember hearing of Kira; he has slaughtered innocent and guilty people alike with all sorts of tricks and schemes to try and out-wit the police, but in the end, he had been captured. Come to think of it, that whole situation sounded rather familiar…

"Tell me I'm not the only room who's thinking Kira has been resurrected?" the elder's heart began to thump rapidly and he stood, grabbing Akasaka's shoulders. "Could it be that Kira has returned, but to keep himself low profile, is attacking small-town villagers?!"

Akasaka's eyes widened; he hadn't thought of that. But, as the words sank into his mind, he realised it _did_ sound deathly familiar. Kira appeared to be back.

.xxx.

"You've got to be kidding," Yagami pushed his glasses further up his nose; he'd never thought he'd live to see the day. "Please, Matsuda. If this is a joke, say so now."

"Yagami, this is no laughing, or kidding matter. Police stationed in Hinamizawa truly believe that Kira has returned." Matsuda rolled a pen between his fingers, eyeing the chief of police.

"That village is a spooky wasteland!" Yagami argued, beginning to feel the churning of panic settle into his stomach. "Both Death Note's were burned! Raito passed away! How could Kira have returned?"

Yagami bit his lip and furrowed his brow, deep in thought. He remembered the Shinigami he had seen, what were their names? Ren and Rok? Oh, he couldn't remember now. Maybe there were more? Maybe they'd come back to Earth to wreak havoc by putting great power into the hands of those who cannot handle it?

"We have to help them, Yagami," Matsuda snapped the chief out of his dazed thoughts. "If word gets out that Kira has returned, the whole world will slip into a spiral of fear again."

It was true; Kira made international news with his seemingly random killings.

"Does this mean we-" Matsuda started, only to be cut off.

"It's our only choice."

Yagami's hands shook slightly as he dialed the number of Watari.

**A/N:**

**SECOND INTRO CHAPTER!**

**The chapters will get longer after this one.**

**Yay, hope you liked!**


	3. Shinigami

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ THIS!! **

**Forget everything I said in my last A/N's. **

**Here is a quick list of who is dead already. **

**Miyo Takano. **

**Jiro Tomitake.**

**Raito Yagami. **

**Misa Amane. **

It'd been a slow eighteen months for L; since the Kira case had come to a close, crime certainly intended not to show it's ugly face, in fear the media were lying. Sure, there were still petty thefts here and there, a few bashings; but they weren't exactly 'L Material'. He wanted a real case. A real challenge, like Kira had been.

_'Raito…' _L thought wearily of the death of his 'accomplice'; it'd been over a year. Since, his father had sunk into a state of depression, but soon crawled from his spiral and returned to the force, as happy as ever. _'Life just has to go on, Yagami. Your son did terrible things, and as a penalty, received death.' _

L's toe twitched slightly; his foot was going numb from the unusual way he was sitting. Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, the detective reached blindly for something sugary. Anything would do! Please, please…!

"L," His computer buzzed softly, as a voice came through his speakers. "It's Watari, L. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," L whispered, barely audible, as his computer screen suddenly flickering on, bringing a dim light to the gloomy room.

"Please take a look at these files I have just received. I think they may interest you," from his computer in the next room, Watari sent four files. "I just received a phone call, which I recorded for you. If you care to press the play button, you can hear it too."

Not resisting a good case, L clicked the play button and listened to the sound file being played back to him.

_"Hello?" _

_"Is… is this Watari?" _

_"Who might this be?" _

_"It's Yagami of the police," _

_"Ah, yes. How can I be a service to you?" _

_"It's an issue in a remote town, far away from Tokyo… you see, we have reason to believe that Kira has returned…" _

_"Oh dear, I'll inform Ryuuzaki right away. In the mean time, gentlemen, I bid you a good day." _

L sat motionless, his eyes fixated on the screen. He quickly rewound the file and listened to it again.

_"It's an issue in a remote town, far away from Tokyo… you see, we have reason to believe that Kira has returned…" _

_"You see, we have reason to believe that Kira has returned…" _

_"Kira has returned…" _

.xxx.

Ooshi kicked his chair in anger; another death? Another! This was getting way too strange for his liking; with rumors of Oyashiro-sama being the new Kira floating around Hinamizawa like wild-fire, citizens were staying locked in their homes, in fear of their lives. Not only that, tourists were staying far, far away.

_'Not like we get tourists much here, anyway,' _Ooshi told himself, staring into the distant forest area that surrounded his town. _'It's just a principle!' _

"Akasaka!" Ooshi shouted, as the junior police officer scrambled into the room, "Have we heard back from this 'L' person, yet?"

"Er, no sir," Akasaka looked at his feet, suddenly interested in his shoelaces. "But we did hear back from the Tokyo police. They contacted him, you see."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Ooshi growled, his temper wearing thin. "Is he coming here or not?"

"No," on finishing that word, the man could see Ooshi twitching. "L doesn't leave his house."

Miles away, at the school of Keiichi and his friends, they swore they could hear the rumbling anger of someone shouting, "AKASAKA!".

.xxx.

"This is most interesting," L tapping his computer screen, a fork full of cheesecake hanging from his lips. "I wonder who this 'Oyashiro' person is."

Watari took a sip of his coffee as L showed him various photos of Hinamizawa that he'd found in police records and travel guides.

"Oyashiro is meant to be a God-like figure, the deity if you will, of Hinamizawa. Although, it appears that he is rather brutal," L continued scanning the name 'Oyashiro' in Google. "Look at this picture; his shrine has locks on it. But why? What's in there that others cannot see?"

"The missing bodies?" Watari offered, gesturing to the small piece of information surrounding an annual event by the name of 'Watanagashi'.

"One missing… one murdered… once a year sacrifice to Oyashiro-sama…" L paused, sighing slightly. "The crazy things people will believe. There is obviously a reasonable explanation for all this."

"I doubt it is all coincidence, L," Watari pointed out, handing the detective another slice of cheesecake.

As much as L hated to admit it, Watari was probably right; the chances of these deaths being a sick coincidence were one to a million, billion even. L didn't have the time to take that chance. Munching on his cake slice, he clicked open an email that popped up on his screen.

_"Jiro Tomitake; dead. Passed away in the early hours of the morning by clawing of the throat. No narcotics were found in the blood stream. Suicide or Insanity?"_

_'Or Kira?' _L thought bitterly, ramming his innocent thumb into his mouth and chewing on it. L could remember (how could he forget?) the different causes of death Kira had put his poor victims through. The assortment of unusual suicides ranged from cutting open their fingers and writing things on the walls in their own blood, to running in front of cars, to hanging themselves from the rafters. The way Kira could alter their times of death, the things they did before they died; it was sickening. And it was all because of-!

L shot up, spitting his cake across the room. Watari jolted for his friend, but was pushed away. One word escaped L's lips before he had grabbed his coat and dashed out the door.

"Shinigami."

**A/N:**

**Ah... a little OOC for L to leave the house, but you know.**

**It sounded good!**


End file.
